2006
January * Saturday, January 28th, 9pm-12am: Rivet Magazine Release Party at 22 Doors March * Saturday, March 11, 12pm: March and Rally for Marriage Equality, organized by Marriage Equality Now. Starts at noon from Seattle Central Community College at Pine and Broadway, rally at 1pm at Westlake Center. * Thursday, March 16, 7pm: from the ground up presents "A Night of Cheap Wine & Poetry" at Richard Hugo House. Readings from Jaime Curl, Chris Dusterhoff, Harvey Goldner, Jourdan Keith, Mandy Laughtland, Brian McGuigan, Arne Pihl, and others. Open mic to follow readings. Admission: FREE. Wine: $1 per glass. http://www.foundationforthearts.org. Co-sponsored by Richard Hugo House. * Sunday March 24th 2-4 p.m.' Sustainable Ballard presents Herbal Workshop 1: Lavender, Rosemary, and Sage. An information packed class on how to grow herbs, medicinal uses, a cooking demonstration, and make your own bath products. More info and registration at BrownPaperTickets.com * Saturday, March 25th, 7pm: Rajaa Gharbi will be reading poetry From Songs of a Grasshopper at Cat and Cannon Books. April Saturday, April 15th at 7pm: Winner of the 2001 Martin Luther King Humanitarian Award, poet Denise Calvetti Michaels will be reading her latest poems at Cat and Cannon Books. Denise co-facilitates the ongoing reading series at “It’s About Time” at the Ravenna Third Place Books and teaches Psychology at Cascadia Community College in Bothell, WA. Phone: 206-367-6370 Sunday, April 16, 6 pm: WSUUF Spring: A benefit for the West Seattle UUF feat. The Posies, Jaded52, Ms. Led and The Lonely H Event organized by Fairweather Affairs. An evening full of some of the best live music from the Pacific Northwest, benefiting the West Seattle Unitarian Universalist Fellowship's Religious Education committee. Tickets for $20 in adv. at Ticketswest.com or by calling (206) 783-4500. For more information please email annalisa@northwestarts.org. Wednesday, April 19th, 6:30pm: Grub Party, a Sustainable Ballard Fundraiser. A "mixer" at the BalMar, 5449 Ballard Ave NW, with food and soapbox speeches interspersed. Join celebrities Anna Lappe and Bryant Terry, authors of "Grub; Ideas for an Urban Organic Kitchen," and some of our local experts as we explore local, healthy and sustainable food choices. More info and tickets at BrownPaperTickets.com. Saturday, April 22nd 10pm : Strike Anywhere Productions Presents "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight" A Prom Resurrection. Re-bar 10 p.m.- 2 a.m., 21+ please. Wear your best (or worst) prom outfit and come dance the night away to DJ Freddy King of Pants. All ticket proceeds go to Strike Anywhere Productions, an emerging Seattle-based theater compay. Purchase tickets at http://www.brownpapertickets.com/event/4113 $15 pre-sale, $18 day of, for more information contact Alicia Delk 541.521.7328 Sunday, April 23 at 6pm: Earth Dinner and silent auction hosted by the Seattle Chapter of Chefs Collaborative and Organic Valley. Join fellow foodies to celebrate Earth Day by enjoying a delicious menu created entirely from local ingredients like Dungeness crab and produce from Willie Greens Organic Farm; a lively discussion about where our food comes from and where it goes; learn about Seattle's Food To Fuel project, a program to convert used cooking oil into biodiesel. Money raised supports a scholarship fund for Quillisascut Farm School. Agua Verde Paddle Club and Cafe, 1303 NE Boat St. Seattle. Advance tickets at www.forksproject.org ($35 for Collaborative members; $40 non-members). May Saturday, May 20 at 6 p.m. Get “fresh” on the farm -- at Food Lust 2006 -- Under the night sky with farm-fresh food, music and inspiring food tales, farmers, chefs and food lovers will welcome the promise of longer days and an abundant growing season with a one-of-a-kind event: Food Lust 2006. Food Lust is the Cascade Harvest Coalition’s first annual gala event celebrating the bounty of Western Washington Agriculture. Food Lust is an on-farm dinner and auction on May 20th at Fall City Farms that will showcase a Washington seasonal menu composed of delicious pairings between local farmers and chefs. Fall City Farms, 3636 Neal Road, Fall City, WA. PRICE: $75.00. CONTACT: Mary Embleton, mary@oz.net or 206-632-0606 Thursday, May 25: Seattle International Film Festival 2006. The beginning of the 32nd film festival, a three-week long event featuring 300+ films and a wide variety of international and local flavor to choose from. Will run for three weeks, but movies play every day, so check out as much as you can before the festival begins! Check it out at www.seattlefilm.org * May 26-29: NW Folklife Festival June Friday, June 2: "Sex in Seattle, Episode 13: Risking It All For Love". SIS Productions offers another brand new episode of Seattle's longest running, original episodic series, "Sex in Seattle"! June 2-24, 2006; Fridays & Saturdays at 8pm and 10:30pm; $12 general admission, $8 students/seniors. For more information please visit www.sexinseattle.org or email tickets@sis-productions.org. * June 15: BEAN Happy Hour at Bites Asian Tapas & Wild Sushi July - December * July 18: SoulFood Poetry Night Reading Series' starts in Redmond * August 19 - October 29, 2006 at Frye Art Museum: Henry Darger -- Highlights from the American Folk Art Museum * August 24: Botox, Radiesse & Thermage Day at Anderson Cosmetic Surgery in Bellevue * August 25 (Last Friday): Critical Mass * October 13-22: The 11th annual Seattle Lesbian & Gay Film Festival * October 13-28: Seattle Comedy Festival at The Paramount Theatre and Moore Theatre * November 2, 7:00pm: Seattle SuperSonics regular-season opener vs. L.A. Clippers, Key Arena * Thursday November 16, 7 to 9 pm: SoulFood Poetry Night at SoulFood Books, 15748 Redmond Way, Redmond, WA. Featured readers Paul Nelson and Charles Potts. Open mic follows. Free. For directions, visit http://www.soulfoodbooks.com or call the store at 425-881-5309. * Thursday December 14, 7 to 9 pm: : SoulFood Poetry Night at SoulFood Books, 15748 Redmond Way, Redmond, WA. Featured readers Kelli Russell Agodon and Ann Batchelor Hursey. Open mic follows. Free. For directions, visit http://www.soulfoodbooks.com or call the store at 425-881-5309.